


The Posters

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Sirius, Grimmauld Place, M/M, OotP, Top Remus, but we already knew that, sirius is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comments on Sirius' choice of room decorations. (During sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Posters

Molly had done the planning as to where everyone would sleep at Grimmauld Place. It was for the best, really. She was the best planner in the Order when it came to day to day stuff. There was just one problem: She’d given Sirius and Remus separate rooms. While they had never had a coming out announcement, they had assumed that based on the number of Order members who’d caught them snogging (or worse), everyone had been told.

“We’ll tell Molly in the morning.” Sirius stated they lay on the couch, enjoying the last night they’d be alone in the house for a long while. The Order would arrive to set up shop the next day.

“Maybe not. There might be a reason no one’s told her. We should make it sound platonic.”

“I really hope you mean the announcement, not the sex we’re going to have in that room, because I hate to break it to you, Mooney, but you’re not that quiet in bed.” Sirius kissed Remus.

“The only other room on that floor is your brother’s and we can’t get the lock open. We have the floor to ourselves.” Remus purred.

“Want to break my old bed in?”

Remus pulled Sirius up from the couch and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pushed Sirius onto the bed and straddled him. He held Sirius’ arms above his head as he kissed him.  Sirius moaned loudly.

“You’re loud too.” Remus whispered before sucking at Sirius’ neck. Sirius didn’t care that he’d be sporting a giant hickey at the Order meeting the next day.

“You chose…” Remus started as he removed Sirius’ shirt and then his own. “...to piss off your parents…” Remus was naked and working on getting Sirius naked as well. “...with posters of…” The lube had been uncapped and coated over Remus’ fingers. “...Muggle girls…” A finger slipped inside Sirius. He moaned. “...in bikinis?…” Two fingers scissored Sirius open. “...You’re so gay…” A third finger was added. “...why not men in underwear?” The fingers were gone and Remus had thrust in.

“Merlin, Remus!” Sirius moaned. “I...didn’t...know...I...was...gay...at...the...time.”  He grunted between thrusts.

Remus laughed and locked their lips together, thrusting harder, faster. He could feel his climax building and knew Sirius was close too. He bit Sirius’ lip slightly and Sirius came. Remus came inside Sirius.

“Imagine how pissed your parents would be if they knew how I’d just fucked you in here.” Remus pulled himself out of Sirius and wrapped himself around him, holding him close to his chest.

“I love you.” Sirius snuggled even closer.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
